I love you now, forever, and always
by volleyball-is-life-13
Summary: Now, Edward I must tell you something that is very hard for me to say. Edward, my one and only true love, I am dying,and I'm scared, there are so many things I'm scared to lose,but you,you Edward,are what I'm most scared to lose," my love, Bella wrote.


**Okay, well I decided to try something new...I kinda felt like writing something a little more sad. I almost cried writing it... I hope everyone likes it... _oh and don't stop reading just because you see Mike Newton's name...he's not that important to the story...I was just getting a little tired of the Jacob, so...I hope you like it!_**

**Shelby:)**

* * *

"Dr. Cullen, here's the chart for your next patient, she's in room six," my nurse Tiffany politely said, as she handed me a small metal folder full of paper work.

"Thank you, Tiffany." I grabbed the chart and started reading when I stopped and had to chuckle.

**Patient Name**: Alice Newton

_Ha, Mike Newton's a father...wow. He's the first familiar person I've heard of since I moved back to Forks, to take over where Carlisle left off_.

**Age**: 14

Wow, has it really been that long, since I left this place, long enough for Mike Newton, to get married and have a fourteen year old daughter.

When I looked at the reason for visit section, I saw that she was here for a check up, and then to schedule a visit to make sure her colon was function properly. Someone in her family must have colon cancer, that's the only reason someone as young as her would need to do that.

I walked to the door, and knocked.

"Hello, Miss Newton. I'm Doctor Cullen," I said as I reached out to shake her hand.

"Hi, Doctor Cullen, please call me Alice," I let out a small laugh and a faint grin spread across my face.

"Is something funny Doctor?" she said concerned.

"Oh no, you just have the same name, as my crazy sister, who I love to death!" I chuckled.

"Oh I see, my mother named me after one of her best friends, who died," she trailed off as she said _'died.'_

"Oh I'm so sorry, dear."

"It's okay, my mom has moved on, it happened about six years before I was born." she said as she jumped from the cold metal of the stethoscope touched her back.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you first. Please take a couple deep breaths in," I instructed. She did as she was told.

I finished up the rest of my routine things, for a check up, and I took a good look at her, God she looked so much like my Bella.

"Excuse my asking Alice, but is someone in your family ill with colon cancer? I see here that you need to schedule a procedure to check that out." I questioned as her eyes filled with tears.

"Um..my...my...mom," she tried to get up, as some tears came down her face.

"Don't cry Bell---Alice," I can't believe I just called her Bella.

"Bella?" she gave me a questioning look. "Do you know her? Bella is my mother."

"Bella Swan?"

"Yes."  
I tried to choke back the pain that I was feeling, "Yes, I did know her, she is an amazing woman."

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, are you Edward Cullen?" she said with desperation in her voice.

"Yes."

"Oh thank God, I found you before it was to late. Please read this," she said pulling out a worn letter from her backpack. "She told me if I ever saw you, to give you this. Please, please, Edward, do what ever you can do make her happy. I don't know what that says, but I know it's important, and if you can do anything to make her happy again, please do it. I just want to see my mom smile again." Another tear rolled down her face.

"Thank you," I said taking the letter form her.

"I'll be going now, I'll have my dad call and make the appointment later on, goodbye Edward, please, please, please make my mommy smile again."

And with that she was gone. I took a look the envelope, "Edward," was written on it in Bella's perfectly sloppy handwriting.

I opened it and started to read.

"Dearest Edward," it read.

_"Well Edward, I guess I did it. It wasn't easy but I did it. I moved on. It took a very long time though. After you left, I wanted nothing more than to die. I even tried to end my life by jumping of a cliff. And by doing that, it effectively ended my friendship with Jacob Black (Edward please wipe that grin of your face). Jacob said he couldn't be with me, being I wasn't willing to live if it didn't involve you, and that was true. I needed you to live, and Jacob couldn't do it any longer. So that's when I finally gave into Mike Newton. He didn't care what I had did, or what you had done, he just cared for me, and that was all I could ask for. When you left and I finally went back to school, I had no friends, at all...You should have seen the way they looked at me, or the things they said._

_They only person who was there for me was Mike. So eventually I started dating him, and he is much nicer than you think Edward, I think you would like him. Then one day about three years after graduation he proposed. And I said yes. Saying yes to another man, that wasn't you, was possibly the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life. The ceremony was beautiful, and everything was perfect. I only wish Alice could have been there for it, I know how badly she would have loved to plan everything. And as I stood up there in front of family and 'friends' saying 'I do,' to Mike was so hard, I wanted more than anything to say I can't and run to find you. But I know now, what I would have missed out on if I had done that. About eight months after the wedding, I found out that I was pregnant. And after nine very longs months, she was here. My very own angel. She was my light in a dark room, she is everything to me. Her name is Alice Elizabeth Newton. I wish more than anything else it could have been Alice Elizabeth Cullen, but it doesn't matter now...she is the most perfect child anyone could ever ask for. I love her more than anything. I named her after your family...I hope you don't mind. I just seemed right, being you weren't with me, or her. I needed you to still be a part of me some how. And I knew that if Alice ever found out, she would be thrilled. Sometimes I feel like you are with me some how. I don't know if it's because I visit our meadow so very often, or if it's just because I am surrounded by memories we have made here in Forks, over our time together._

_Now, Edward I must tell you something that is very hard for me to say. Edward, my one and only true love, I am dying. I don't know how long I have left, but I'm sure I don't have more than a couple months. I have colon cancer, and they caught it to late, so theres nothing they can do. I had never been afraid to die, never in my life. But the day they told me that I would die, was the moment that I felt the most gut wrenching fear, and pain. Edward, I'm so scared. I'm scared to leave my daughter, she's so young still. I want to be there for her when she goes to prom, or as her father walks her down the aisle into the arms of her knight and shinning armor, or when I walk into a hospital room, and see my baby glowing with her own angel in her arms. But I know that I will never be around to see that, and that's what scares me the most, I don't know what I would do with out my mother, and Alice, she's so young, she has so much living left to do, I don't want her to be left without a mother so young. But more than anything I'm scared to leave, without you. I'm scared that my last memory of you, was when you left me, laying broken in a million tiny pieces in the woods. I want you to be there when I go, I want you to be the one to hold my hand, and tells me every thing's alright, and that my daughter will be okay, as I leave this world and everything and everyone I love, because I know that with you by my side, I can do anything. I don't feel much pain anymore Edward. The only pain I feel is, the hole in my heart that you took with you when you left. I never fully moved on Edward, you still have part of me with you, even if you don't know it, you do. I still love you, more than I have ever loved any other person, aside from my daughter, before. But I understand if you don't get this before I go, I will understand, and I will make it, I will move on, I will go. I just don't want to be scared anymore Edward, I'm tired of living my life scared._

_I love you, and I always will._

_Your's now, forever, and always._

_Bella_

_xoxo."_

I wanted to fall to the ground crying. She still loved me, after everything I had done to her. She still loved me. She needed me. She wanted me.

"Tiffany, I'm leaving," I said as I started to walk through the doors of my office.

"But Dr. Cullen your patients?"

"Cancel them, I have a very important family emergency I have to tend to." that wasn't a lie, Bella was family.  
"Is it your parents?" she questioned.

"No, its the love of my life." The shocked look on her face made me chuckle, but all I could think of was getting to Bella, who knew how long ago she wrote that, she could be dying right now, alone, without me.

I got into my car, and raced as fast as I could to the address that was listed on Alice's chart.

I got there and there were no other cars parked anywhere around. I ran through the doors, not bothering to knock, I heard a muffled cough come from upstairs. I ran as fast as a vampire could run. And that's when I saw her.

"Bella?" I whispered, in awe. Even as she lay there dying she took my breath away.

"Edward," she let out with relief. "You came."

"Of course I did love, I promised you that whenever you really truly needed me. I would be there, so here I am, and I will not leave you Bella, never again." I said sitting gently on the bed she was laying in. I took her small fragile hand in mine and lightly kissed it.

"Edward I'm dying." she cried.

"I know love, I'll be here. Everything will be okay, I promise. Don't worry love," I whispered placing her hand on my face. I leaned down and ever so gently kissed her forehead.

"Edward, I don't want to go...I can't go, I'm not strong enough to leave you, and my daughter. I'm just getting to know her Edward, she has so much left ahead of her," by now she was crying very hard, all I could do to comfort her was lay down next to her, and pull her close to me. "Edward, you....you, need to promise me, promise me, that you'll take care of her for me. That you'll be there for her through all the things I can't be. You need to be her rock to lean on, the same way that you are mine. I need her to be protected and cared for. I know Mike will do his best, but his best doesn't even compare to you. I need you to promise me that Edward, please, please promise me that."

"Of course, my love. I will do anything to make you happy. I love you. I will make sure your daughter is loved and gets to experience life to the fullest. And I promise Bella, I won't ever let her forget how wonderful, and amazing, and talented, and beautiful, and caring, and outgoing, and stubborn, and clumsy her mother was. I won't let her forget you Bella," I said as I kissed her softly one last time.

"Edward, I have to go now. I held out as long as I could, but I have to go now. I love you, now, forever, always. And don't forget Edward, whenever you're missing me, or need me, or don't know what to do. I'll be there with you, through everything, in spirit. I will always be with you. I trust you to take care of my daughter, and I don't know what I have done to deserve someone as amazing as you. Thank you Edward for everything. You taught me how to live, and how to love, you made me stronger, and you showed me how much love can change a person. I will never, never ever, forget you," she started to whisper now, her breaths shallow, and very far apart, I was losing her. " I love you," and that was the last thing my love, Bella, every said.

"I love you too Bella, more than you can ever know. I won't forget you, now go sweetheart. Go, don't be scared, your brave, and strong, you can do it. I know you can. I love you so much. Goodbye my angel." I pulled her closer to me as she let out her last breaths.

**(ALICE NEWTON'S P.O.V)**

_-One week later at the funeral-_

"Isabella Maire Swan Newton, died in her home at the age of 37, in the arms of her _best friend_. She didn't go in pain. She went very peacefully, with a smile on her face. My mother, was my best friend, my hero, and I love her more than anything in the world and I will miss her every single day of my life," I said as I turned to the open casket that held my mothers body. I turned towards the man whose arms she died in, and directed this line. "I love you, and thank you." I knew he understood what I was saying.

He was my mother's best friend. And even though she was with my daddy, I knew that, that man still held the majority of her heart. He was her soul mate. And I couldn't put into words how much it meant to me, that he made her smile before she left us. That man, promised my mother that he would look out for me, and take care of me, and most of importantly he would never let me forget her, not for one single second. That man, is my mommy's best friend in the whole world, Edward Cullen. And _I too, love him_, for everything he has done for me and my mom.

* * *

So what did you think?? I hope you liked it... **_Also---I started another story kind of a sequel to this_, _but with lots more chapters...it's Bella's daughter (Alice) telling her story, growing up living with the Cullens, and with out her mom...so check it out...it's called_ _MY STORY_**

_**PLEASE**, review!!!!_


End file.
